


Cannot Be Unseen

by Bellobelle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellobelle/pseuds/Bellobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor George is trapped in the stables while the prince and Merlin decide to have a tumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Be Unseen

George had meant to leave right away, really he did. His job was to brush down the horses and leave as soon as he was finished so that he could do his other chores. A quick, yet thorough rubbing of the horses was all that was required of him. He was very busy, so it was very important that he did not get distracted or interrupted.

So he really did not need the noise and giggling that came when someone opened the door and stumbled in. George frowned in disapproval as he recognized the voice. It was Merlin, of course it was. The boy was constantly distracted, chronically inefficient, clumsy, and at the moment giggling in a way that was far too annoying for George to tolerate.

George turned with his mouth open, ready to tell the boy off, when he froze.

Oh. Oh dear.

In that instant it became very clear to George why Merlin was so favored by the prince despite his horrible incompetence. Very clear indeed, as the prince in question was standing _very_ close to the servant, with his hands gripping his waist and- dear gods- his lips attached to the servant's mouth.

"Arthur, shhh," Merlin giggled, as the prince began to place kisses along Merlin's face and throat. "We're going to get caught."

"There's nobody in here," The Prince replied, seeming not to care at all that Merlin hadn't addressed him with his proper title. "Come on, Merlin, it's perfectly safe."

One of the Prince's hands started to move, and George watched it until he realized with no small amount of horror that his destination was the seat of Merlin's trousers.

George turned away in a rush. He still had three horses to brush down, but that would take time, and the prince probably would not want this...private moment interrupted. Judging by the sound of rustling fabric and gasping, the prince and the servant hadn't noticed George's presence. Alright then, George could just sneak out the back door and leave them to it.

George moved as quietly as possible toward the door, but he hadn't gone two steps before the other men started talking again.

"Someone could walk in," Merlin was saying, his voice sounding much breathier than it had a minute ago.

"So do something about it."

There was a pause, and then there was a thud as the locks on the door clicked into place...but nobody had touched them.

"I love your magic," The Prince groaned.

Once again, George was frozen with shock. Magic? And the prince knew! Under the very nose of the king! King Uther would have George's head if George didn't report it. But then, the prince might be angry if George did say anything. Of course, it wasn't George's business anyway. He was a servant, it was not his place to meddle in the prince's life, even if Merlin seemed to disregard that.

A particularly loud moan brought George out of his shock and reminded him that he still needed to leave, and soon. But Merlin had locked the doors meaning...dear gods, he's stuck!

There was another moan.

"Don't you have a meeting with your father?" Merlin said.

"That can be postponed," The prince answered, his voice slightly muffled. "Besides, if you can skip your chores for this I don't see why I can't skip mine."

"I was doing my chores," Merlin said, "Until you pulled me in here, you insatiable prat."

There was a rustle of fabric and then something landed on the ground very close to George's feet. It was a tunic.

George glanced back, but neither of them appeared to have looked where they were throwing things. In fact, both of their eyes were closed and their faces were smashed together.

Starting to really panic, George cast around for a place to hide. He really, really did _not_ want to be present by the time the second tunic came off. He'd heard about men doing such things with each other, but seeing as George had never participated in such activities even with a woman, the idea of being present while others did it was quite frightening. Besides, it was not his place to meddle in the prince's personal life. And the less he knew about this the less likely Uther would accuse him of failing to report the magic.

George looked around wildly, desperately trying not to look at the embracing figures, until his eyes landed on a wooden crate in the corner. George crept to it, keeping his footsteps soft, although the lovers were probably too distracted to notice anyway.

The crate was, thankfully, empty but for a few pieces of straw and some rat droppings. It was big enough for George to hide in until Merlin and the prince finished and left.

George chanced a glance back to make sure that he wasn't seen. Merlin and the prince were on the ground now. George felt his eyes widen larger than they already were, if such a thing were possible, as he saw that the prince was on his back with Merlin on top of him, _in between the prince's legs._

George scrambled to get inside the crate, clamping his hands over his ears and screwing his eyes shut. He could hum to distract himself, but they might hear it. He could review his list of chores for the rest of the day, yes, he would do that until it was safe to leave.

First, he needed to brush down the horses, which he was almost done with. Second, he needed to polish the king's silverware. Third, he needed to shake out the king's laundry to ensure it was free of any mouse nests. Fourth, he needed to…

Something fell on George's head. He startled and cracked one eye open. It took him a moment to realize that the thing in his lap was a pair of trousers.

That was the last straw. George let out a horrified gasp and scrambled to his feet, throwing the trousers to the ground.

George's gasp, unfortunately, was loud enough to alert the lovers to his presence. The moaning stopped and was replaced by a heavy, awkward silence.

Two pairs of eyes were directed at George. George looked back at them. All three of them were held frozen in complete, absolute silence.

"George?" Merlin finally managed to croak out.

"Yes," George snapped to attention, "Yes, so sorry to interrupt, but you see I was brushing down the horses and I was not anticipating company, you see, and I'm terribly sorry to intrude, you have my deepest and most sincere apologies, uh, sirs-"

Merlin and the prince were still unmoving, still lying on top of one another, both staring at George with their faces the complete picture of shock.

George felt his face flush and he looked around for something to do. He realized he was still standing in the crate, so he stepped out of it and bent to pick up the fallen pair of trousers.

"I'll just, yes-" He stuttered, folding the trousers and neatly placing them on the floor. "I'll leave that there for you then. If there'll be nothing else, I do have duties elsewhere and I hope you will excuse me."

The prince, from underneath the servant, nodded weakly. George bowed and made an undignified dash to the door. It didn't budge.

"Um," George stammered, unwilling to return his gaze to the pair. "If you could be so kind, sir."

There were no words spoken, but the lock on the door lifted and George frantically pushed it open.

"Wait, George!"

George froze, and steeled himself to turn around.

"Yes, sir?"

"You won't tell anyone about this," The prince said, sitting up so he could look George in the eye. He, too, was blushing a furious crimson. "Especially my father, either about this-" He gestured to Merlin- "Or, you know...you'll keep our secret?"

"Of course, sire," George said. "It is not my place to tell."

"Good," The prince said, nodding his thanks. "Now get out."

Praise the gods, that was an order that George was more than happy to obey.


End file.
